Disowned
by WhiteWind13
Summary: Derek is thrown out of his house. Will he be able to find salvation in his best friend? Derek/Sam SLASH! Rated M for later chapters.


The night before was a blur. All he could remember was walking through the street in the freezing winter air without a shirt. He was lucky he hadn't caught pneumonia. He could vaguely remember a pair of headlights in front of him but that was all. He was warm. That's all that mattered. He was cuddled up under a blanket on a familiar bed. He couldn't put his finger on where he was, but he was just glad he was there. He hugged the blanket close to him and cried. Before the blurry events of the night before, there were the all too clear events of the afternoon.

FLASHBACK

Derek came home after school like always. He dropped his backpack on the reclining chair like always. He went up to his room like always. But this afternoon wasn't going to be like always. This afternoon was going to be different and unpredictable. He was finally going to tell them his secret.

He had hidden it so well over the past years. He was always talking about girls, dating girls, having sex with girls, but he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't keep lying to his family, or more important, himself. He was gay. Hands down. He liked boys. He liked their muscular shoulders, their defined facial structures, and of course he loved their dicks. But he couldn't ever bring himself to tell anybody, much less act upon it. He was scared. He had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't be a homosexual ladies man. It just didn't work that way. But that was all going to change tonight. He was going to tell his family and he was going to do it right.

He lay on his bed, awaiting the call for dinner. He glanced over at the clock. 6:48. Butterflies ran through his stomach. He knew it was coming and thought seriously about procrastinating and just telling them another time. No. He was going to do it tonight. He couldn't chicken out now. He had to tell them. No more lies. No more masks. Oh shit. There it was. Dinner. He slowly trudged down the stairs and took his seat at the table. The chatter started. Edwin was kicking Lizzie and she was kicking back. Marty was trying to feed her favorite stuffed dog. George and Nora were trying to get everyone to calm down, and Casey was starting her own tradition, doing homework at the table. Derek on the other hand was unusually silent. He lazily swirled his fork around his spaghetti. Edwin noticed this and spoke up.

"Hey bro, why so quiet?" he asked. Everybody stopped what they were doing and put their eyes on Derek. Even Casey stopped from studying and looked up to see why it was quiet. Derek put his silverware down and crossed his arms. It was now or never.

"I have something to tell you all." He said. There was a quiver in his voice.

"Ah, Derek, I thought you were passing all your classes." George said exasperatedly.

"No it's not that." He said. Everyone focused on him. "I'm gay." Silence took over the table. Derek felt as if the world stood still. Edwin was the first to break the silence in a hysterical laughter.

"Haha! That's funny bro." But his smile soon faded when Derek's face hadn't changed from the vague look of seriousness. Everybody had different expressions. Edwin's was shock. Lizzie looked like she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Casey was taken aback, Nora was confused, and Marty was still shoving her face full of spaghetti. It was too quiet for Derek's taste. George finally spoke.

"Get out." He said calmly. Nora turned to him.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I said, get the hell out of my house." He said. He wouldn't make eye contact.

"George!" Nora nearly shouted. "What is wrong with you."

"Stay out of this Nora!" he shouted "I want you out. Now. I will not have a faggot living under my roof!" Derek got up.

"Dad!" but George was quicker than he was. He had quickly gotten up and was in front of Derek. Derek looked at his face with sadness. George slapped him across the face. Derek stood there with tears in his eyes. "Why?" he muttered. George launched a full out attack on him. He ripped his shirt off and threw him on the ground. Derek's nose was bleeding. He stood up and George grabbed him by the neck. He led him through the front door and threw him out on the steps Derek fell down them and laid there. George slammed the door. Derek got up and ran. Blood was running down his face. The last thing that he could remember was slipping on a patch of ice and hitting his head on the ground.

END FLASHBACK

His tears had run out and he lay in the bed quivering. He remembered the hurtful things his father had said and being literally thrown out of his house. He looked over at the chair in the corner of the room. Sam was sitting there quietly. They looked at each other. Sam quickly got up and ran to Derek, grasping him in his arms. Derek rested his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam ran his thumb over Derek's head, stroking back and forth.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said, a slight waver was in his voice, indicating he was on the verge of tears. Derek hugged him tightly letting his newly shed fall free. They stood that way for a good ten minutes before Sam spoke again. "By the way, " he said "I know you're secret."


End file.
